


Between Two Lungs

by nelly06061



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Avengers Endgame, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Domestic Fluff, Endgame, F/F, Fluff, Marvel - Freeform, Natasha - Freeform, Tickle Fights, f/f - Freeform, natasha romanov - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nelly06061/pseuds/nelly06061
Summary: Lazy mornings, and tickle fights with your girlfriend didn't often lead to surprises, but today Natasha has a plan.





	1. It was released, the breath that carried me

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a request for 'the most fluffiest nat x reader ever please? possible with a british reader? where nat loves her accent?'  
> there are NO endgame spoilers in chapter 1 :)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing here  
> enjoy some fluff!

‘Nat!’ you squealed as she prodded your side, again, struggling to hold the giggles in herself. You rolled away from her and tried to curl you body up, protectively wrapping your arms around your stomach, as you wheezed with laughter.

‘Truce?’ You heard Natasha offer, though it was clear she was trying not to laugh at you as you pouted. 

‘Truce.’ You agreed, and sat up, mock seriously shaking the hand she offered out.

Natasha sat up next to you too, and you shuffled down just so you could lean your head on her shoulder, and she lifted up the duvet to wrap it over you both.

Your relationship together was seamless and often wordless, as you both knew each other so well and knew exactly what to do, and where you fell with one another. Natasha had always taken a slightly more protective role over you, and was always checking and making sure you were okay. You loved it too - she made you feel cared for in a way you didn’t realise you had needed, and you were the happiest you had ever been with her. When she may not be okay, she let you look after her too, but for the most part you lived your lives together in a perfect harmony, accompanying each other perfectly without every having to try.

The moments of madness and giggling easily transitioned to stillness and calm, and romantic dinners or deep midnight talks, all seemed as natural and comforting to you as each other. You knew it was soppy - but as long as it was with her, you didn’t mind what you were doing. Her love carried you through the good and bad moments, and the comfortable silences in between.

‘You’re thinking too loud.’ Natasha quipped as she began to rhythmically stoke your hair and you just sighed in response, then opened your mouth but she stopped you. ‘Don’t say sorry.’ she warned, raising an eyebrow playfully at you.

‘I’m sorry I was about to say sorry.’ You teased her in return, unable to keep the smirk off your face, and the next thing you knew she was attacking you again, tickling and poking your stomach. ‘You said truce!’ You squealed again, squirming away from her.

‘Did I?’ She grinned mischievously, but did stop, and instead scooped you up so you were sat in her lap, and she held you close. She put her hand over your chest, and felt your heart beating, and it comforted her to know you were alive and okay.

You let her, knowing what she needed from time to time. If a morning of cuddling close, and soft kisses, and hair stroking was what she needed today, then of course you would give it to her. She was so breathtakingly beautiful that you hated tearing your eyes away from her, so it worked out for you too.

‘Remember when we first met?’ Natasha spoke softly and randomly, as she pulled you closer to her chest in her lap.

‘Mm…’ You nodded happily at the memory, wondering where she was going with this however.

She paused a bit before she spoke again however, taking time to herself to appreciate this moment she was in, making sure she would never forget it. She moved her hand and stroked down your side, and you sighed contentedly into her.

‘When I saw you in that hotel restaurant, I’d just finished a mission and we were staying there for a night before we headed back,’ She started, looking down endearingly into your eyes as she spoke, ‘and it was no coincidence we ended up at the bar at the same time. But I think we both knew that.’ she chuckled slightly as you nodded your head, ‘but when it was when I heard your voice I was blown away.’ She admitted for the first time.

‘My - ‘ you started, but were suddenly very self conscious of how you were speaking, ‘my voice?’ you laughed, slightly nervously.

‘Your accent, y/n, it’s beautiful. You spoke so softly and lightly, it was like a fairy was speaking to me. And your British accent, well, south one I guess, it was the cutest thing I had ever heard. It still is.’ She spoke passionately, and it shocked you that it was only after almost five years she was only just telling you this. ‘And I’m telling you this now because - ‘ She started again but stopped. You had never seen her stumble over her words before, and when you searched in her eyes you were sure you saw for a split second - was that possibly nervousness?

‘Natasha?’ You asked, slight worry creeping into your voice as you tried to sit up so you could look at her level on, but she kept you were you were, and continued to soothingly stroke your side.

‘y/n, since that first moment you spoke to me, there was always something special about you to me. I knew that even if I never saw you again, your accent would be imprinted in my mind forever, and I would always wonder how that stunningly shy girl with the British accent was getting on in life. But now, I don’t have to wonder, and I don’t want to ever have to wonder. Every time you speak, and I hear your voice, I am reminded of how lucky I am to have you in my life. To be yours, and for you to be mine. To fall asleep next to you, and wake up with you wrapped in my arms. To come home every night, or after every mission, and know that when I see your face, and hear your voice, nothing else will matter. I’m happy with you. I’m in love with you. And I don’t want to live my life without you.’ The words spilled out of her mouth, in a way that seemed perfectly planned and rehearsed, yet also spontaneous and passionate, and oh my gosh, you were so in love with her too. But then she was moving you off her, and sitting you on the edge of the bed, and she was sliding off the bed, and kneeling onto the floor in front of you, and you couldn’t really breathe, only stare at her, because was this really happened? ‘y/n, will you do me the honour of being me wife?’ She finally asked, and your heart leapt, because yes, of course you would, and her eyes were so full of hope and joy, and fear and you still weren’t moving, only staring. And the fear began to overtake her eyes, and you looked down and hadn’t even realised that as some point she had produced a box and inside there was the most beautiful ring, and you didn’t even want to know how much she had spent on it and - shit. Tears were beginning to fill her eyes, and you could almost hear the worrying thoughts in your head, but you couldn’t speak, so you just nodded, and grinned, and slid off the bed into her arms.

She caught her and held you, and this time when she put her hand over your heart and it was pounding, you put your hand over hers too, and you were both alive, and it was beautiful. She was beautiful, and life was beautiful.

You felt her pushing the ring onto your finger, but you couldn’t tear your eyes away from her face as she did.

When she looked back up at you, you couldn't help yourself and you leaned forward and kissed her, not needily, but more than a soft kiss, and you said everything with that that you couldn’t articulate to say out loud. You felt her smile into the kiss and you did too.

‘I love you,’ you mumbled, but it was pointless to say. She knew. And you did too.

 


	2. No More Gasping For A Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ENDGAME SPOILERS  
> well if you've seen it there's no point in a summary....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry  
> I did cry whilst writing this, yes

6 years later

You sat anxiously, watching the seconds tick by on the clock. In a way you were so thankful you were not a superhero, because god did it sound scary, and you definitely did not like the sound of time travel.

But you would have pushed past all her anxieties to go with Natasha. You hated whenever she left on missions, and it had been about 5 years since the dusting, and this was the first ‘mission’ she had gone on. But she always had come back before, and so she would come back this time.

You thought about the morning she had proposed to you. You had never got married, because you had been beginning to make plans, but then the dusting happened, and it seemed irrelevant. Your love to each other did not seem irrelevant - no, on the contrary, it bound you together more and was what got you both through each day. But to celebrate and declare your love? That seemed selfish, nigh on cruel, to everyone who had lost someone they loved. Cared about. Knew. Had heard of. The two of you included.

And there was a flash and you jumped up and were snapped out of your thoughts and they were all back already and so quickly, yet it had felt like an eternity. You ran up the ramp, running towards Natasha but then - where was Natasha?

Everyone was grinning so she must be there - but why couldn’t you see her?

But then Clint wasn’t grinning. And then no one was grinning.

And you were screaming.

You felt arms being wrapped around you, but you pushed them away and fell to the floor. You heard yourself screaming and felt the tears run wet down your cheeks, yet you felt completely detached from your body.

It didn’t matter - nothing mattered. It didn’t matter what you were doing, what you looked like. Controlling your actions was the subconscious part of your brain. The rest of you felt only a desperate need for Natasha, a desperate need to not exist without her. How were you breathing without her alive?

She was gone - you knew it but you couldn’t believe it. It was the only thing you knew, and yet it wasn’t real.

You couldn’t hear her voice telling you to get up and carry on and that you would be together again one day, because that wasn’t real life.

She wasn’t there. That was real life.

And you had to live it without her.

And she was dead. 

Natasha was dead.

And that would be all you thought for the rest of your life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> CHAPTER 2 HAS ENDGAME SPOILERS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.


End file.
